Spring Is In The Air
by lovesrainscent
Summary: Shikamaru's away on a mission and Temari is lonely without him. But he has left some treats around for her to remember him by. Shika/Tema silliness involving lots of Peeps candies and naughty thoughts.


**Title: **Spring Is In The Air

**Author: **Lovesrainscent

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these Naruto characters and stand to make no profit from posting this story. Nor do I own Peeps which are undoubtedly copyrighted or trademarked or both by the Just Born Candy Company.

**Summary: **Shika/Tema silliness involving lots of Peeps and naughty thoughts. (Note: Peeps are a candy abundantly available in the springtime where I live. For those of you who don't know what they are you can check out marshmallowpeeps dot com.)

**A/N:** Repost. An oldie but a goodie - I don't even remember why I took this one down. Enjoy.

**Spring Is In The Air**

Temari sighed. Usually she looked forward to coming to Konoha but this trip was exhausting, tedious and boring. It was hard to imagine that being stuck in meetings all day could leave one physically tired but it did.

About seven each morning she would leave the flat for another round of trade negotiations, meetings discussing immunity for various diplomats, reciprocal extraditions treaties, you name it. There was a new daimyo in The Land of Fire and everything was up for re-evaluation. She shook her head, they really should just leave this kind of stuff up to the Kages and let the daimyos tend their formal gardens or whatever it was they did.

To make matters worse, Shikamaru had somehow managed to draw missions away from Konoha for the next few weeks. He'd only be in town for the weekends.

Monday morning and he'd already left before sunrise. She sipped her tea by herself in the small kitchen then noticed a cellophane wrapped box on the counter top. She recognized it as a box of those yellow Peeps chicks candies he was fond of.

She picked up the box. There was a small note underneath it.

_To a sweet 'chick' - see you when I get back - Shikamaru_

She rolled her eyes at the silliness of the note, put the box back down and went off to her meeting.

That night, tired, exhausted and grumpy, Temari sulked into the kitchen, alone. The Peeps seemed to be mocking her with their cheerfulness. She found it...irritating.

Opening the box, the cellophane making a loud crinkling sound, she carefully removed one Peep from the row and held it up, looking it in the eye.

Then she savagely bit off its head with glee.

She found that strangely satisfying, almost therapeutic.

Admiring the decapitated little sugar coated body for a moment, she then popped the rest of the Peep cadaver into her mouth and savored it.

Temari surveyed the victim's companions in the box. She wondered if they were trembling in terror but they all seemed to be regarding her placidly.

She counted the remaining Peeps - four left in the row.

Well, if she couldn't get laid, she might just as well bite the head off of something. She planned on having one each night until Shikamaru came home.

Tuesday night came and Temari experienced a pleasant surprise. With the cellophane on the box torn, exposed to the open air tonight's Peep had become stale, it put up a little more of a battle. She had to twist and tug a little harder to get the head off. Extraordinary!

She admired the imprint her teeth left in the body of the stale Peep before she ate it.

Wednesday night, she managed to get home a little early and found several pleasant surprises.

The first was in the microwave. It was her first time to use it this week. As she went to pop a frozen dinner in, she saw another cellophane encased box. This one was filled with pink Peeps. There was a note with this box also.

_You're one hot 'chick' - Shikamaru_

She rolled her eyes again and smiled. She hoped he didn't have any aspirations to be a poet or a greeting card designer.

She finished her dinner and attacked the yellow Peep that was next in line. He proved to be a worthy opponent - stale indeed! She had to practically gnaw him in two.

Now she turned her attention to the pink box. Hot chicks, hmmm? What happened if you put these things in the microwave?

Deciding to perform a little experiment, she extracted one pink Peep, placed it on a plate and turned the microwave on.

She watched in amazement as the Peep swelled to impressive dimensions. After only a few seconds it was several times larger than its original size.

Removing the plate, Temari gazed in wonder at the engorged Peep, pink and swollen. She carefully lifted the hot confection and tentatively touched the tip of her tongue to it. Warm and sticky and sweet. It was delicious.

Wondering if he'd left anymore of the little treats around, she scoured the apartment carefully. She managed to locate three more boxes, each with its own ridiculous note.

On the box of blue Peeps was the lame sentiment _I'll be blue without you._

The green box came with the note _I'm green with envy that these Peeps are here with you and I'm not._

She didn't even understand the note that was with the purple ones: _I'm passionate about you._

Well, the sentiments were lame, but it was the thought that counted. She smiled as she surveyed her cache of Peeps. How ... sweet.

Thursday night and the evening air was pleasant. Temari decided to take a different way home, strolling leisurely. She walked down a row of shops she wasn't familiar with. Gaily colored spring time decorations festooned the storefronts.

Temari stopped thunderstruck in front of one window display.

So _this_ was where he bought them.

Yellow, of course, but pink, blue, purple, and green Peeps chicks all winked and beckoned at her, begging to be taken home.

They clamored to be allowed the privilege of existing only for her pleasure. To give themselves up wholly and completely to sate her desire but for a single moment, _that_, their beady little eyes assured her, was their fondest dream.

She raked her gaze over the lurid display of neon colors that could only come about via some chemical cocktail that she probably didn't want to know about.

And then she saw them.

There, one shelf further to the right, stood an equally vivid array of unnaturally hued..._bunnies?_

Bunnies?

There were Peeps Bunnies, too?

Fuck!

He'd hadn't left her any bunnies.

Fucker!

Temari stalked into the store with a huff.

Back at the apartment Temari scowled at the bunnies. They were nowhere near as satisfying as the chicks. Perhaps that's why he hadn't bothered bringing her any.

She'd tried decapitating a couple but it just wasn't working for her. Biting the head off involved eating almost half of each one and what she was left with seemed like a plain old marshmallow covered in sugar crystals.

And eating the ears only in the first bite was...less than satisfying. It meant the rabbit was still looking at her when she went in for the second bite.

She sighed and twirled one bunny around her fingers, stretching it, elongating it. There must be _something_ you could do with them.

The bunnie was fresh, pliant. She twirled it some more then ate it slowly, thoughtfully as she stared at its companions.

Cracking open the cellophone of two boxes, she removed one from each, a pink bunny and a blue one. She made them waltz across the table with each other. The blue bunny hesitantly kissed the pink one. Shyly the pink one kissed back. Pretty soon she had the two of them doing what comes naturally to all rabbits.

Only the pink bunny wasn't shy about taking her turn on top.

Temari stopped. A sly grin spread across her lips. She'd teach Nara how to write a love note!

Late Friday night, Shikamaru yawned and stretched, as he quietly entered the flat. Dropping his gear softly near the front door, he walked into the kitchen to grab a snack before going up to bed. He was a little puzzled by the sparkling array of sugar crystals and Peep carnage that met his eye when he turned on the kitchen light. But even more surprising were the two candy bunnies arranged in a rather lewd position on the table.

Looking at them a little more closely he realized that they were engaged in carnal relations. He smirked.

There was a note beside them addressed to him. He opened it up.

_Shikamaru - if you wanna fuck like these bunnies I'm upstairs. Naked. ~ Temari_

Shikamaru took the stairs two at a time.

God he loved that woman!


End file.
